


Morning Talk

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Early Mornings, Epic Friendship, Family Dynamics, Gen, Hangover, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Protectiveness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: One-shot for a sentence in Chapter 18 of Rockman X: Last CreationSigma visits Zero's room and finds X waking up with a slightly pained look.





	Morning Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sigma is not childish enough to explicitly show disdain towards his sibling. However, the reploid is indeed jealous.
> 
> To visit the story source, click here:  
> [ **Rockman X: Last Creation** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511882)

"X." Sigma started, standing by the door with a semi-disapproving glance towards his 'little' brother. "I noticed you've been supporting Zero constantly for approximately three weeks now."

 

"Yeah...Z asked for my help. Is it wrong to help my friend?" X cringed, rubbing his eyes. 'Why is it so bright and why does my head hurt?'

 

"No. However, I believe you are not properly trained for such activities." Sigma took a step forward, eyes trained on the bed. "I understand Zero's insistence in keeping you as his primary medic, but taking over the role of navigator and sparring partner may be too much for your body to handle."

 

"Sorry. It's not my fault he outgrew Boomer or Redips..." X stretched his arms from the stiffness before realizing an arm wrapped around his waist and another diagonally positioned to secure his back against someone's chest. 'What the?'

 

"And why haven't you told me?" Sigma sighed, "I could have arranged an appointment to quench the hunter's thirst. I'm confident there are other reploids more adept and sturdier than you."

 

"Sorry I made you jealous. I know I promised to uh...?!" X finally looked behind and did not expect a face-to-face moment with his best friend. The next thing the brunet did was peek below the blanket... Only to see nothing there. 

'Why am I naked?!' Panicked, X looked back up and noticed Sigma staring at Zero's armor. (The only one in existence thus far.)

 'Shoot! I forgot to tell Sigma Zero invited me to a bar yesterday. Now what am I going to tell him when I don't even remember a single thing?!' X slipped his hands back in the covers, poking Zero's side for a rescue. Sigma frowned, his voice strangely curious. "It's fine. You have that charm over reploids. More importantly, does Zero always sleep without his armor?"

 

"Only on the bed or when Z plans on cleaning the gunk off his joints." X confessed, secretly praying Zero still has some undergarments underneath. Brushing his hands lightly against the side of Zero's hips, X hears a soft moan behind his ears and froze. X swears if he had the capacity, he'd be sweating bullets.

 

"I see." (Un)Fortunately, Sigma didn't hear the disturbance as he organized the armor from the floor and on the top of the cabinet.

 

"Would you like to come along with me? I'm assigned to oversee the grand opening of a museum dedicated to your biological father: Dr Light." Looking at X's direction, Sigma implicitly wanted to lift the cloth and wonder what sort of position these two have, but the commander trusted his sibling. X told him he wasn't attracted to anyone, specifically Zero. (X would never lie to him...?)

 

"I would love to!" X accepted but then took notice of Zero's breathing turn shallow. The arm underneath him which also held his waist raised itself, pulled X to slightly be above Zero's form. 

"Just give me a minute and we'll be on our way." X pretends nothing is wrong, squeezing himself down to the bed and away from Zero. X tried to pry Zero's arms off him before Sigma took notice. 'For the love of all bytes available Z! Stop treating me like a hug pillow!'

 

"Very well.." Sigma can't find it in himself to tell X off that this is in fact Zero's room and thus, X didn't have the privilege to utilize the room's resources.

 

"Let's meet o-outsaaahahahaha!" X squirmed within the blankets, bursting into a giggling fit soon after. 

 

"Good morning to you too, Zero." Sigma greeted as he watched the blond open his eyes with a mischievous grin on his face.

 

"ZZZZ~!" X cried out, pleading to get out of the male's hold. "Stoopppp~!"

 

"No way." Zero denied and once again, Sigma is reminded of X's strange relationship with the ex-irregular. Watching the duo interact so jovially (X is crying in pain), Sigma turned his back and specified the meet-up. "We'll meet at the entrance, ten minutes from now."

 

"Sigmaaaa~! Heeelllppp meeee~!" X screamed but Sigma ignored his brother's pleas. "Coomme Bbaacckk!"

 

 

"Sigma~!" X wailed as the door slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

 

'What makes X so special to him?' Sigma thought as he walked down the hallways. A connection Sigma never thought would later grow to resent as the crimson android focus his attention towards one of the forefathers of the reploid race. Zero is special, a model different from Dr. Light's blueprint. There shouldn't be any connections between the duo. The bald commander began checking for venues Zero can utilize instead of his foster sibling.

  

> "You are insufferable!" X screamed as he was able to get away from the tickling. Zero sat up, staring down at his pissed comrade on the ground. (X fell off the bed.) "Morning. Clothes in the closet."

 

'Shouldn't Zero be focusing on the individual that was able to defeat him and better yet, spared his life?' It baffles Sigma to this day how Zero instantaneously grew attached to the studious brunet. As soon as Dr. Cain left X to handle the sleeping tabula rasa, the two simply clicked like two pieces of a puzzle.

  

> "Can I come?" Zero asked as he watched X grumble under his breath as he opened the closet doors. X squinted at the offender, grabbing an armful of garments. "No. This is family time! Besides, I blame you for what happened yesterday... Whatever bad things I did and felt yesterday!"

 

Sigma hoped this meant Zero found X to be a mother figure (just like how the other replies saw X as), but no. Zero wanted X in his sights pronto, even threatening other scientists whenever they let X leave his area. (territorial.)

 

> "Karaoke, pole dancing (X gasped) and arresting a small time syndicate on the act? Not bad for our first time but fine. Be that way..." Zero hummed, tying his hair. Before Zero could grab for his helmet, X warned. "Don't you dare stalk us to the area nor can you disguise yourself as someone else or even cause a scenario that allows you to enter the zone!"

 

'Hopefully, this is just a phase.' Sigma sighed. 'Zero will move on eventually. There are better company aside from _my brother_.'

 

> "I promise." Zero showed both hands and watched X brighten up. Listening to the scientist remind him of his duties, Zero hooked up to the database and selected the mission with that exact description. [Why bother arguing when he found a loophole?]

**Author's Note:**

> Later that day...
> 
>  
> 
> "I can't wait to-what?" X paused halfway in his conversation with Sigma, taking notice of the security team's leader. Much to the brunet's horror/anger, the 'leader' turned and grinned at him.
> 
>  
> 
> "X. We've been through this!" Watching Zero wave towards their area, Sigma had to hold X before the brunet rushed over there and strangle the smug crimson reploid. X struggled, peeved. "Oh. This is intentional! That german model is going to get it now!"
> 
> [Sometimes, Sigma feels he's the older brother in this relationship.]


End file.
